bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Guppy Scouts Of Glory Part 1
Plot Hilary can’t wait for the first day of school tomorrow.Then she imagines herself to Bubbletucky where she meets The Guppy Scouts as they embark for the first time ever on an awesome adventure as they try to stop Rupert. Trivia * This is the very first episode of Hilary's Lifelong Adventures * This is the start of Hilary’s adventure with the guppies Cast # Shannon Chan Kent as Hilary James Lyall # Jill Talley as Hilary’s Mom/Mrs Grouper # Brian Stepanek as Hilary’s Dad # Rebecca Bloom as Leah # Zachary Gordon as Zach/Gil # Brianna Gentilella as Molly # Eva Bella as Glimmer # Isabella Crovetti Cramp as Chloe # Jelani Imagi as Goby # Eamon Pirruccello as Nonny # Reyna Shaskan as Oona # Angelina Wahler as Deema # Tino Insana as Mr Grouper # Carter Hayden as Rupert # Darren Frost as Evan # Scott McCord as Lucas # Grant Palmer as Artie # Zoe Pessin as Loretta Transcript (The episode starts off with Hilary and her parents getting ready for Hilary’s First Day of School tomorrow.) Hilary’s Mom: “So Hilary.” Hilary’s Dad: “What do you feel about going to school tomorrow.” Hilary: “Well.Naturally I’m kinda excited and to be honest.I’m kinda nervous too.” Hilary’s Mom: “Well.We’ll be leaving to buy you outfits for school in a little while.” Hilary: “Okay. C'mon Kipper.” (Hilary raced outside and sat on the bench. Kipper followed her and perched next to her.) Hilary: “I hope I can fit in with the other classmates. If only I knew how to do it.” (Suddenly the blanket starts to hover.) Hilary: (Gasps)“Wow.” (The bench that Hilary was on turns into a Dreamboat.) Hilary: “Whoa.Whoo-Hoo.” (Hilary flew to the ground.Then she‘s someplace different.) Hilary: “This is all pretty weird, Kipper. Where is everybody. What is this place. I wonder where I am.” (Then she realized something’s going on.) Molly: “Whoo-Hoo.” Gil: “Yeah.” Zach: “Awesome.” Leah: “C’mon Molly.You can do it.Remember just like we practiced before.Take it nice and easy.” (Then the six New Friends skated over to the newcomer.) Molly: “Hey.” Hilary: “Uh Hello.Uh who are you.” Molly: “I’m Molly.Those guys right here are Zach and Leah.This is my good ol’ pal and friend of all time.Gil.And those are my Genies.” Glimmer: “I’m Glimmer.” Chloe: “And I’m Chloe.” Genies: “Molly’s Genies Divine.” Hilary: “So you’re Genies.But don’t people usually get one Genie.” Chloe: “Well.We’re twin sisters.So everything we do is...” Genies: “Together.” Glimmer: “It’s double the fun.” Hilary: “That’s nice.And are these Genies as well.” Glimmer: “No.These are our pets.This little Persian Cat is mine.Her name is Fifi.” Chloe: “And this little basset hound is mine.Her name is Violet.” Molly: “Zach and Leah are my adventurous friends.The Genies and Gil are my friends I get to know who this far in life.” Hilary: “That’s nice.I think.” Gil: “Hey Guys.Look.See that hill over there.I bet it would make an awesome jump.” Molly: “Hey Hilary.Do you want to see me roller skate.” Hilary: “Roller skate.Do I ever.” Molly: “Alright.Here goes nothing.” (Molly and Gil rollerskated over the hill and they somehow crashed into a leaf pile.) Hilary: “Oh goodness.” Gil: “That was great.We went so high.” Molly: “Yeah.We really...” All: (Laughter). Molly: “What.What’s so funny.” Hilary: “LOL.” Zach: “Oh my goodness.” Leah: “Oh my gosh.” Gil: “Uh Molly.It looks like you have a mustache.” All: (Laughter). Molly: “Oh Yeah.Well wait until you get a load of this.” Hilary: “Oh my goodness.” Molly: “What do you think.” Hilary: “Like you’re ready for a school reunion.” All: (Laughter). Molly: “Now.What do you think of me(Trumpets).” Hilary: “Whoa.Like an Elephant from Africa and Asia.” All: (Laughter). Glimmer: “Ya know something Molly.” Chloe: “I think we all like you best just the way you are.” Gil: “I think we all agree.” Zach: “Yeah.Sometimes it’s just oh so much fun to pretend.” Leah: “But it’s also fun to be yourself in the end.” Molly: “Thanks Guys.” Hilary: “Aw.Isn’t that really sweet.” Molly: “C’mon Guys.We’ve gotta get going now.” (The Genies made the Magic Carpet appeared.) All: (Laughter). Hilary: “Whoa.I’ve never been on a real Magic Carpet before.So how fast can a Magic Carpet go.” Genies: “Fast.” All: “Whoa.Wow.Whoo-Hoo(Laughter).” (Screen fades to black as they continue flying.) (Screen opens up to the Guppies and Hilary flying on the Magic Carpet.Suddenly Gil sees something falling to the ground.) Gil: “Guppy Scouts.Look out.Falling rocks alert.” All: “Whoa(Gasps)Yikes.Whoa.” (The Guppy Scouts dodged them all.Then they‘ve soon made it to Big Bubble City.) Gil: “Hey Guys.Check it out.” Hilary: “Uh Guys.Where are we.” Gil: “We’re in Big Bubble City.” All: “Whoa.Wow.” Molly: “That’s the Big Bubble Building.And, over there is the Bpig Bubble Stadium.” Gil: “What are we waiting for.Let’s go inside.” Hilary: “This is so exciting.” (They swam into the Big Bubble Stadium.) Gil: “Whoa.Check out that cool roller skate track.” Hilary: “It’s huge.” Molly: “I really hope I can roller skate on a track like that.But I’m still practicing.” Zach: “Someday you will Molly.” Leah: “I just knew it.” Gil: “You can do it.Just don’t give up.Practice makes perfect.You’re doing oh so well.” (They swam along the ground.) Gil: “This is so cool.We’ve got to stay here and watch.This is gonna be the biggest and best roller skate race in the whole...” Hilary: “Uh Gil.You should watch where you’re going because...” (But before Gil and Hilary could finish.Gil knocks over a stack of Mr and Mrs Grouper’s documents.) Gil: “Oops(Gasps)Sorry about that.” Molly: “A Guppy Scout.Accidents, Mistakes and Misunderstanding.They happen almost every time.” Mr Grouper: “It’s okay kiddos.” Mrs Grouper: “I know you didn’t mean it.” Hilary: “Uh hi.” Molly: “Mr and Mrs Grouper.This is our new and improved friend Hilary.” Hilary: “That’s my name and fun and adventures are my game.” Gil: “So.How is everything going today.” Mr Grouper: “Everything’s going great.” Mrs Grouper: “We’ve just finished getting the Guppy Scouts ready for the roller skate race.” Hilary: “Whoa.You guys have six Guppies.” Mr Grouper: “Of course we do.” Mrs Grouper: “Would you guys like to see the other Guppies.” Molly: (Gasps)“Oh.That would be awesome.” Hilary: “I’d love to.” Mr Grouper: “Great.” Mrs Grouper: “Let’s go.” Hilary: “This is going to be so exciting.” Molly: (To viewers)“C’mon.” (They swam over to Goby’s Library.) Mr Grouper: “Hello Goby.” Goby: “Hi everybody.I have a lot of books.Even Peppy Persimmons Books.This is where Peppy solves crimes and mysteries.” Mr Grouper: “That’s great.” Mrs Grouper: “You should get going.” Goby: “Okay.” (Goby swims off to the starting line.) Hilary: “Goby.Another new Guppy Scout friend.I’m actually very lucky.” Molly: “You sure are Hilary.You sure are.” (They swam over to Deema’s Styles.) Deema: “I have oh so many outfits.” Mr Grouper: “Hey Deema.” Deema: “Oh hey guys.” Mrs Grouper: “This is Deema.She likes styles and outfits.” Hilary: “Hi Deema.Another new friend.” Molly: “Alright Guys.We’d better be careful.Any second Deema will roll out the clothes racks.Especially these.” Deema: “I do anything for styles ya know.But it’s time I runway walk to the starting line.Bye.” Hilary: “Good luck Deema.” Deema: “Thanks everybody.” Hilary: “Isn’t Deema so stylish.” Molly: “I know.She sure is pretty.” (They swam over to Nonny’s Place.) Mr Grouper: “Over here.That’s Nonny.” Hilary: “Wow.He’s really got the grooves and he really has the moves.” Nonny: “I do love to dance.Watch as a partner catches me.” (Nonny tries to get a partner to catch him.But ends up falling.) Nonny: “Ahh.Oof.” All: “Ohh.” Hilary: “Oh my gosh.Are you alright Nonny.” Nonny: “I’m alright.Nothing to worry about.I’m absolutely fine.But right now.It’s time I in-class for today.Gotta get to the starting line.See ya.” All: (Laughter)“Bye Nonny.” (They swam over to Oona’s place.) Mr Grouper: “Last.But not least.” Mrs Grouper: “Oona.” Hilary: “Uh Guys.Oona‘s fast asleep.Looks like we got to wake her up.” Molly: “Let’s try blowing into these noisemakers to wake her up.” All: “Okay.” (The Guppies blew into the noisemakers and Oona wakes up.) Oona: “Whoa.I’m awake.Don’t tell me.I’m awake.” All: (Laughter). Zach: “Oh Oona.” Leah: “Now that you’re awake.It’s time for you to get out there and have a great roller skate race.” Oona: “Okay.See ya.” All: “Bye.” Molly: “Noisemakers works every time.” Mr Grouper: “It’s almost time for the race begin.” Deema: “Alright.” Oona: “I can’t wait.I love the first ever roller skate race almost as much as I love meeting New Friends.” Glimmer: “All these Guppy Scout competitors look so so so pretty.” Chloe: “They’re more than pretty.They’re incredible.” Hilary: “They‘re Fintastic as they’ll ever be.” Mr Grouper: “There’s someone else there.” All: “Who.” Both: “Rupert.” All: “Rupert.” Hilary: “Who in the world is Rupert.” Mr Grouper: “Well.He’s a bully.” Mrs Grouper: “Bullies boss everyone around and people don’t like it.” Mr Grouper: “That bully would do almost anything to win.” Hilary: “What about to those two guys who are far behind.” Mr Grouper: “Evan and Lucas.” Mrs Grouper: “They follow Rupert Everywhere.” (Meanwhile Rupert is swimming around.Evan and Lucas followed behind.) Rupert: “Pardon.Bully coming through.” Evan: “Sorry.” Lucas: “We’re with him the whole time.” Evan: “Hey sir.” Lucas: “Wait up.” Rupert: “Today’s the day guys.If I want to win.It looks like I need to do some bullying.First of all, I‘ll just get rid of those pesky Guppy Scouts.” (He makes a giant bubble attachment.He blows four bubbles and the Guppies got stuck in them.) Nonny: “Hey.” Deema: “What’s happening.” Goby: “Huh.” Oona: “We’re floating away.” (The Guppies noticed the Guppy Scouts floating away in bubbles.) Hilary: “Uh Guys. Look.” Gil: “Oh no. Our friends.” Zach: “Oh dear.” Leah: “Our friends are floating away in those bubbles.” Hilary: “But who would blow bubbles just to get them away from the competition.” Molly: (Gasps)“It's Rupert. He's the one making all the bubbles.” Gil: “I don’t see this turning out well.” Molly: “C'mon guys.” (Molly, Gil, Hilary, Zach, Leah and the Genies swam over to Rupert.) Evan: “Uh Rupert.” Lucas: “Someone’s coming and they don’t like at what you’ve done.” Rupert: “I’ll just get rid of them.” Glimmer: “Oh my.” Chloe: “Quick.” Molly: “We have to stop him before...” (Suddenly, the Guppies and Hilary tripped and they rolled with it and they got themselves trapped in a bubble.) Molly: “Oh no. Now we’re trapped in a bubble. Hang on everybody.” All: “Whoa.” Both: “The Guppies.” All: “Whoa.” (Mr and Mrs Grouper watched the Guppies float away in a bubble.) All: “Whoa.” Molly: “Whoa.” Gil: “Whoa.” Hilary: “Hang on, everybody.” Category:Episodes Category:Hilary’s Lifelong Adventures Category:Double Length Adventure Episodes Category:Hilary’s Lifelong Adventures Season 1 Category:Rupert episodes